The present invention relates to parking management and billing systems and methods and, more particularly, but not exclusively to networked parking management and billing system and method.
Current parking management and billing methods and systems are based on “stand-alone” technology. In this respect, the term stand-alone technology refers to parking instruments that are operative irrespectively of each other or any central control. Such parking instruments are: coin-operated or token-operated parking meters, scratch-cards, parking payment stations issuing parking receipts, prepaid electronic parking payment devices, etc.
However, current parking management systems do not support varying parking fees.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a networked parking management and billing system and method devoid of the above limitations.